villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Running Scared
Running Scared -> Endangered Species -> Cat and Mouse -> Extinction -> Fear No Evil Kit was approaching her 15th cycle, making her 17 in human years, yet she was not human - in fact as far as Kit was concerned humans did not even exist: the thought having never crossed her mind. Kit was born and raised on the planet At Err, a world far away from Earth yet strikingly similar, Kit herself resembled a humanoid cat in appearance yet was clearly intelligent as she ran down the hallway of her house - which would not look out of place on a post-card of 1950s America. As Kit ran down the hallway she suddenly felt herself collide with a small and hyperactive feline who looked up at her and roared, exposing tiny fangs as he raised his fists in the air and declared loudly: "..fear me! for I am the mighty alpha male! you will do as I say!". Kit simply shoved the younger feline away as she made her way down the stairs, flicking her tail behind her: "..I don't have time to play, Rex.. go chew the sofa or something..". Kit proceeded to leap over the last few steps as she rushed towards the front door, only to stop in her tracks as a female voice called out from a nearby room: "..Kit, honey.. remember to come home early tonight.. you're babysitting Rex..". Kit made a look of disgust as she flicked her tail in irritation, yet she knew better than to argue as she opened the door: "..alright mom, I promise..". "..that's a good kitten, have fun now!". Kit frowned as she closed the door and ran down the path leading out into the street, she wasn't a kitten anymore and although she knew her mother meant well she had grown tired of being called a kitten whilst at the same time being expected to care for her little brother while her parents attended some new event. Kit made her way down the street and into a nearby park where she noticed the crowds going about their daily activities - there was Pete, an old and irritable alligator who set up a peanut store by the side of the park as well as Sam, a rabbit who made it his personal business to clean the grass of litter and chase young cubs who insisted on tossing things in the grass just to infuriate him. Kit made her way over to a vacant bench, passing a young racoon couple and a sleazy looking wolf in the process - each one a near-perfect mix of human and animal, yet such things never crossed Kit's young mind.. this was how her world had always been.. it was how she would imagine it would always remain. Then it happened, a loud bang echoed across the sky - startling the crowds as a large vortex opened from above and a massive vessel flew overhead: covering the area and making the fur on the back of Kit's neck stand up as she staggered to her feet and looked up with wide eyes. It didn't take long for Kit's fear to reach full-scale terror as the vessel suddenly opened fire on the crowds below, forcing them to flee as powerful beams of energy shattered portions of the ground - leaving behind smoking craters as mothers grabbed their cubs in their arms and ran screaming, couples holding hands as they fled and older residents being carried off by younger members of the crowd as panick ensued. Kit was frozen in fear for a few moments as more beams of energy rained down, shaking the ground with each impact until at last she broke into a run - tears rolling down her cheeks as her heart pounded in her chest, feeling as if it was going to explode as she panted for breath, her eyes wide with shock as she kept running at full speed down the street towards her home. The sounds of screaming and yelling filled the air around Kit as she continued to run, the vessel continuing to fire beams of energy down onto the park before a loud bang echoed across the sky as another vortex opened - the vessel finally ceasing its attack as it entered the vortex and disappeared back into the depths of space/time. Kit made it to the gate of her home before she found herself held in her father's arms as he rushed out, her mother already standing in the front yard cradling Rex in her arms as everyone on the street stood in awe and shock as they looked out at the now destroyed park: clouds of smoke rising from the area. "oh thank the Maker! I thought you.." he gasped, hugging Kit close. "..what happened?! I don't understand.. Richard.. what's going on?!" Kit's mother exclaimed. "..I don't know, Martha.. take Kit in-doors.. I'm going to check this out.." Richard said, taking Kit over to Martha. "..Richard! don't! you'll get yourself killed!" Martha protested. "Damnit Martha! just do as I say!" Richard snarled, causing Martha to fold her ears back in fear as she held her children close. "..Martha.. I'm sorry.. please.. just.. go inside.." Richard said, holding Martha's shoulder as he gave her a look only a husband could. "..just.. be careful.." Martha trembled, taking the children indoors as she and Richard shared a quick kiss. "..I will Martha.. I promise.." Richard said then ran down the street towards the smoke, others soon following his lead as emergency vehicles began arriving at the scene, sirens blaring. "..mom.. what's going on?" Kit whispered, holding her mother close. "I don't know, baby.. I don't know.." Martha whispered back, stroking Kit's hair as Rex hid his face, ears pinned back. "..who would do this, mom? ..who?" Kit asked. "..I don't know.. now.. please.. hush.." Martha replied, closing her eyes as she bowed her head and kept her children close. The crowds began to gather around the destroyed park and a news helicopter soon surfaced, the reporter being a young ferret who motioned the camera over the area as he began: "..this Alex Blackpaw here live at the scene of what appears to be a terrorist attack upon Main City.. wait a minute.. Maker.. you see this Luke? you see this?!". The camera soon focuses on the scene below, the smoking craters spelling out in large letters a cryptic sign: ISDF. Category:Short Stories Category:Anthro Category:Sci-Fi Category:Dark Category:Finished Stories Category:Inferno-Pendragon